Modern integrated-circuit (IC) devices often employ on-die termination circuitry that enable termination impedances to be dynamically coupled and decoupled from high-speed signaling links according to signal source and destination. Unfortunately, IC input capacitance and other sources of impedance discontinuity continue to produce performance-limiting reflections despite the mitigating effects of on-die termination.